Twin -- a Rookie Blue fanfiction
by fiction-girl18
Summary: Iris est la jumelle de Izzy. tout comme sa soeur, Iris à beaucoup de difficultés dans sa vie. Je sais le résumé est pourri, venir lire quand même svp. AN: je n'ai pas de bêta alors si quelqu'un veux bien PM moi svp


CHAPITRE 1

"Iris Clarissa Shaw! Ramène tes fesses ici immédiatement!" cria Oliver

L'adolescente frissonna de peur quand elle entendit son père l'appeler par son nom complet. Ça ne pouvait signifier rien de bon. Elle se leva d'un bon pour aller rejoindre son père à la cuisine. En y arrivant, Iris fit un sourire pour tenter d'amadouer son père, mais il semblait vraiment fâché. Elle cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux. Son père avait son bulletin dans les mains et Iris savait qu'il n'était vraiment pas bon. Elle n'avait rien fait de toute l'étape et ses notes avaient souffert. Oliver releva la tête de sa fille qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de cacher derrière ses cheveux.

" Iris veut-tu bien me dire comment tu as pu avoir d'aussi mauvaise notes?"

" Et si je n'en ai pas envie?" Répliqua l'adolescente

" Iris!"

" D'accord, d'accord, il est possible que je n'ai rien fait."

" Que veut-tu dire par tu n'as rien fait?"

" Aucun devoir, je n'écoutais pas le professeur non plus."

" Iris, allons, tu es plus intelligents que ça! Que fais-tu de tes rêves?"

" Je ne les ai abandonnés. Je voulais seulement laisser un peu mes livres et sortir comme les autres le soir avec mes amis. Je voulais être comme les autres!"

" Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres tu es mieux encore! Tu ne dois pas changer pour être comme eux!" Répliqua son père

" Tu ne comprends pas! Être moi est un enfer! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. Izzy est la seule avec qui je parle. Personne ne veut d'une fille intelligente comme amie, sauf pour faire leur travail à leur place. A chaque fois que j'ai crue avoir des amies, elles ne voulaient que m'exploiter! Ma vie est horrible. Izzy au moins à de vraies amies!"

Ne pouvant supporter ce que son père allait répliquer, Iris retourna dans sa chambre. Elle mît sa commode devant la porte pour empêcher Oliver d'entrer et se coucha dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Oliver frappa dans la porte et essaya d'entrer.

- Iris, ma puce ouvre la porte s'il-te-plaît

- Laisse-moi!

- Iris, murmura Oliver

L'adolescente pris son ordinateur portable et brancha ses écouteurs pour se perdre dans sa musique. Elle resta ainsi des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur que son père n'entrerai pas, puis alla retirer sa commode, puis elle alla se coucher. Iris se réveilla à 6h30 le lendemain matin. Elle se prépara pour aller à l'école dans le plus grand silence pour ne pas réveiller son père et partir en laissant un petit mot pour lui. De son côté, Oliver se réveilla vers 7h30. En se rendant à la cuisine, il vit le message que sa fille lui avait laissé.

Désolé papa pour t'avoir crié dessus.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne le referai plus.

Je suis partie à l'école, pour étudier un peu avant les cours.

À ce soir

Je t'aime

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Oliver. Iris était redevenue elle-même. Il fit pareil que sa fille une heure plus tôt et quitta pour la 15eme division. Iris, quant à elle, faisait ses devoirs de mathématiques, dans lesquels elle avait pris du retard. Des dizaines de personnes passaient devant elle avec un regard jugeur. Soudain, une pile de feuille atterissa devant elle sur la table. Caylee Harris, la fille la plus populaire de l'école et aussi la plus bête surement, se tenait à côté d'elle avec une moue mauvaise sur le visage.

Eh Einstein, il serait temps que tu fasses mes devoirs aussi. Tu t'es laissé aller ses derniers temps.

Je ne suis pas à ton service Caylee! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Caylee agrippa Iris par les cheveux et la tira vers elle.

Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Tu m'as parfaitement comprise Caylee. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus faire tes devoirs.

Oh si tu les feras.

Caylee frappa Iris au ventre assez fort pour lui laisser une marque et la faire gémir. Les gens autour d'elle faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Caylee redoubla ses coups pour que la jeune fille comprenne le message. À la fin, Iris pouvait à peine bouger du sol sur lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Après 15 minutes, Iris se releva enfin. En allant à ses cours, elle titubait. Elle croisa Izzy, qui la remarqua à peine. Voilà que même sa sœur se retournait contre elle. Le reste de la journée se passa dans la brume. La douleur surpassait tout le reste. Vers 16h, Iris quitta l'école pour aller rejoindre son père, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent au fil des ans. Le policier au bureau d'accueil la laissa passé. La jeune fille ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Elle peinait à rester debout. Elle trébucha sur Mc Nally.

Salut Iris, ça va, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Oui oui, ça va. Je n'ai pas bien dormi ces derniers temps, je suis un peu fatiguée c'est tout. Peux-tu me dire où est mon père?

Dans la salle de conférence

Merci Andy !

De rien Iris.

De plus en plus maladroite, Iris arriva dans la salle de conférence. Il y avait son père, Sam et Jerry. En la voyant, son père vint la voir. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'adolescente ne pu retenir le gémissement qui lui échappa.

Iris?

D'une voix faible, elle lui répondit.

Je te l'avais dit. Je n'ai pas d'amis là-bas

Que veux-tu dire ma puce?

Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est ma vie que je mets en jeu?

Tu exagère Iris.

Tu… tu ne comprends… tu ne comprends pas…

Iris, ça va?

Je… je ne peux… plus… respirer… ça fait trop mal…

Elle s'effondra. Sam la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Son chandail s'était un peu soulever et il put voir une marque violacée. Il le souleva jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Son ventre en entier était violet. Un masque horrifié s'installa sur le visage d'Oliver.


End file.
